characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Maiko Kagura
"I'm Maiko Kagura! The one and only Ultimate Dancer! You don't need to worry about a thing with me around!" Maiko Kagura (神楽 舞子, Kagura Maiko) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her tiltle is Ultimate Dancer ''(超高校級の「ダンサー」, chō kōkō kyū no "dansā" lit. Super High School Level Dancer). She is from Danganronpa Rebirth and created by Miwashiba Background Maiko is a kind girl who likes to socialize with others. She can be a bit air headed and get distracted easily which may cause people to get annoyed. She absolutely loves dancing with a passion and knows every type of dance you can think of. Appearance Maiko is a teenager above average height with golden brown hair put into a short ponytail going to shoulder-length, with two side bangs. It's held together by a yellow scrunchie, but is covered by a navy blue backwards cap with a red front. She has light blue eyes. Maiko wears a long sleeved white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. Underneath this she wears a red t-shirt with a white outlining. She wears a light yellow jacket which transitions to an orange colour, with a pair of shorts hidden underneath this. She wears a blue polka dotted leg warmer, as well as a shorter yellow striped sock with a pair of yellow shoes with yellow laces and blue soles. She wears a bracelet on her left wrist. Relationships Mitsunari Koga She and Mitsunari have a good relationship with each other during the Ultimate Talent Development Plan,Maiko helps Uma and Shika deciding to wear suits,Mitsunari says that he is not sure but he now agrees when his children begged him. Nico Himuro Nico was a close friend of Maiko. One night, after she had received the motive weapon from Monodora, she had asked Nico to discuss it with her (due to her trusting Nico the most out of the other students). Nico thought she was planning to betray her so she took hold of the weapon and struck Maiko with it. Although she was dying, Maiko had forgiven Nico and told her to make it out alive. She also happily reunites with Nico after she is temporarily brought back to life by Kasumi. Saiji Rokudou She is very kind towards Saiji, she was one of the first people to speak to him and the first person to admire his talent. Saiji was devastated when he had discovered Maiko's body and placed his bracelet on her body to help her soul move on. Maiko happily reunites with Saiji after being temporarily revived by Kasumi. When Saiji asks if what he did helped Maiko in some way, she simply replied that what Saiji did was "really cool". After Maiko had left, Saiji continued missing her greatly. Trivia * In the original version of Miwashiba, Maiko was the first blackened and killed Saiji Rokudou . * Maiko's execution translates into "''The Red Shoes" (あかいくつ, 超高校級のダンサー 神楽舞子処刑執行). It is fairy tale about a peasant girl who is forced to wear red shoes that won't stop dancing until her feet are cut off, yet another reference to her talent * Nevertheless, she dies in the first chapter, but as the victim this time. * Her talent is similar to the talent of canon Danganronpa character, Hiyoko Saionji. The difference being the names of their talents. * In voices version,she was murdered by Nico Himuro Category:Danganronpa Rebirth Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killer Category:Victim Category:Murdered Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fangame characters Category:Japanese Characters